Chris, your son is growing up fast
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Chris has had autism and a.d.d since he was born, so he has to take medicine to control it. He gets lost in his own world half the time, or ignores the crew when they are argueing. When he meets his baby son, he gets amazed, and starts to discover the marvelous things about being a father. Havent figured out an ending, but u know the drill, R&R! Rated T for minor words and actions.


One day after lunch, Aviva went to her bed to lay down a while. Chris came up to her, and closed the door. "Hey Aviva." "Hey Chris." "What's wrong? You look like you're in pain." "I-I am." "Where does it hurt?" "My stomach." He put his hand to her stomach, and felt something. "Aviva? Are...you pregnant?" "Yes Chris. You are the father." "Oh, cool! How far along?" "6 months. But the pain is unbearable!" "What do you mean? Aren't babies born after 8-9 months?" "Yes Chris. But sometimes it can be a pre-mature birth." "Oh. But you're only-" "Callate Chris!" "What? I was only trying to help." "Well, I hate to break it to you, but, you're not." "Oops. Sorry." "It's ok." "Just lay down. I'll take you to the hospital." "No, Chris! I don't want our baby to be born at 6 months!" "Aviva,please,it's both of your guys' safety." "Chris. Please. Please don't." "Ok. If things get worse by midnight. I'm taking you to the hospital no matter what." "Fine."  
That night, Chris walked up to Aviva again. "How ya' feeling?" "Terrible! Chris, just take me to the damn hospital!" "Ok. You got it." It was 12 am, very early. "Aviva what's wrong?" "M-My contractions, they are really strong. It hurts!" "Oh, don't worry, I'll take you to the E.R." "Thanks Chris." He laid her down in his car, and smiled. When they arrived, Chris walked her to the front desk. "How may I help you?" "Can you help me? My, uh, girlfriend, is going to have my baby. Soon!" "Just walk over to the room 329. And take this form with you. Just complete it, and we'll know what doctor to give you." "Thanks." Chris walked Aviva over to the room, and set her down on the bed. Chris filled out the form, and smiled. "I'll be back Aviva. I'ma take this to the front desk." "Please hurry Chris." "Ok." He came back a minute later, and smiled. "How are we feeling now? Any better?" "Haha, very funny Chris." At that moment, the ob-gyn walked in. "Aviva, right?" "Yes." "Nice to meet you 2." He shook hands with Chris and Aviva, and smiled. "So, any contractions yet?" "Yes. Alot." "Oh. How long?" "Since about 5pm." "Ok."  
Suddenly, a big contraction hit her, and she grimaced. "Aviva? Are you ok?" "No Chris! I'm not!" "Doctor, what's wrong?" "Your child is almost here." "What?!" "Yes . Alright Aviva, I need you to push as hard as you can." "Excuse me? Can you please repeat that?" "I need you to push Aviva." "Um, ok." "Just push. If you don't want your boyfriend here..." "It's ok." "Alright. It's your decision."  
About an hour later, Chris was holding his newborn son. The baby was crying, and Chris was rocking him. Aviva was asleep; it was 4am. "I can't believe it. He was born at 6 months, and the doctor said he was the healthiest premature baby he had ever seen." He sat down next to Aviva, and ran his hand on her back. "I love you Aviva. I can't believe you never told me I was going to be a father." "I love you too Chris." He put his mouth to hers, and began to kiss her. He set the baby down on the hospital bed, and Aviva sat up. "They're gonna make me stay in the hospital for a week to watch over our son, and make sure he is going to grow up normally." "But why not just send us home, and I just cut the creature adventuring for a while, and help you take care of him?" "Hospital rules, Chris."  
"Crud. I hate rules." "But you apply them to everything! Gripes, if you can annoy Zach, then you are easily going to annoy our son! Joey, no staying up after 9, Don't do this, don't do that, also don't touch this, don't do this..." Aviva began mocking Chris, and Chris smiled. He began laughing, and the baby smiled. "Yea. I would do that. But maybe just the first years of his life." "How long is first years?" "Maybe until he's 5." "Sounds reasonable." A week later, they got to bring home their son. He had no health problems, and would grow up like a normal boy. "It's amazing Aviva, how healthy he is, despite the fact he was born in 6 months." "Yup."  
"That's god for ya' bro, he decides what happens, and how it happens." Martin looked at his week old nephew, who was being cradled softly by Chris. "So, you want me to make you guys your disks or what?" "Huh? Oh, yea Aviva." "So, what's it gonna be guys? I ain't got all day!" "It's Martin's turn to decide. I decided last time." Chris wasn't really paying attention, his mind was focused on his sleeping son, and how cute and tiny he was. "Chris? Chris? Earth to Chris!" "Huh? Oh, sorry Aviva." Aviva sighed, and spoke. "I said your disks are ready, Martin's waiting for you at the door. Here." She handed him the boa constrictor disk, and Chris handed her the sleeping baby. "Hurry up Chris! Like Aviva said, I ain't got the whole day!" "Coming!" He kissed her on her cheek, and ran after Martin, who was chasing after a mouse. Outside, their creature pods were off, and the bros were talking. "Chris, you're seeming lost ever since Aviva had your kid." "I dunno, it's just that I'm amazed, that I could be a father." "You are." "No, it's just that I never expected to be a father, you know, with Aviva." "But you always told me you did want to be a father with Aviva?" "Yea. It's just that I never knew I was going to be a father." "So, she never told you she was pregnant with your child?" "No." Chris shook his head, and Martin patted him on his back.  
"Don't worry, there must be a reason why she didn't tell you." "Gosh, I didn't know until he was born. She was only 6 months pregnant." "So, he's a preemie?" "Yeup." "Hey, don't worry, he's ok, and you are too." "No. It's not that. It's cause, you know, I have a problem in my head?" "Yea." "I'm afraid that since Joey was born at 6 months, he'll have more of a chance of getting what I have." "A.D.D and Autism?" "Yea. Aviva doesn't know that. She just thinks I don't pay attention to her because I'm still a boy." "You're 22." "Exactly. I'm still a boy to her." "Have you ever wanted to tell her about your problem?" "No." "Try. Huh?" Chris was ignoring Martin, and was playing with a ant. Chris was sitting down in the grass, and picked it up.  
"Bro? Chris? Chris! Ugh! Forget it, I'm gonna find that damn boa constrictor." Martin left, without telling Chris. An hour later, Aviva phoned him. He ignored her call 3 times, until Aviva walked up to him. She kissed him, and he turned. "Oh, hey Aviva! What brings you here?" "Why the hell did you ignore 3 of my calls!" She pulled his hair and Chris tried to pull away. "I'm sorry Aviva! I didn't hear it!" "It's on vibrator and ring and you couldn't hear it?" "I-It's cause I have A.D.D and Autism!" They both fell silent, and Aviva released his hair. "Sorry bout that." "What?" "Pulling your hair. I should've gotten the clue about that you have something wrong with you." "Oh." "So, we're not done?" "Whatya mean, done?" "I mean, breaking up." "No. I would never break up with you! Even if you make me mad sometimes, you were always the man of my dreams." She put his mouth to hers with her hand, and kissed him softly. "But our son might get it. I don't want him to get it, that's why I was so turned on when we had sex, I needed to experience bigger things than just animals." "Well, for a guy with Autism you know how to pleasure a woman well." "That's because I know you Aviva. I know when's your climax, your feel of your mouth, your skin..." Aviva smiled at Chris, and he ran his hand over the side of her face, moving a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.  
6 months later  
Martin appeared exactly when Chris was going to kiss Aviva. They were out on the grass, under a tree, when Martin appeared, and handed Chris his son. "Hey, bro, your baby was crying, and I don't know much about parenting, so I brought you and Aviva your baby. "Thanks bro." Martin left, and disappeared. "Hola bebe!" Was the first thing Aviva said. Chris smiled, and spoke. "So, how did it go at his checkup?" "Normal. He has no problems. The doctor said that for a baby born at 6 months is usually bound to have health problems, and that me and you were very lucky to have our baby develop quickly and safely." The baby woke up, and Chris set him on the ground, so he could crawl. He began crawling, and Aviva smiled at her little boy picking up a stick with a ant on it. "Reminds me of you Chris when he does that." "Oh yea. You pulled my hair for ignoring you." "No, because you boys both look cute like that." "So your not mad I have autism?"  
"Why would I? You're such a wonderful guy, I'd like to be with you the rest of my life." "Um, then, willyoumarryme?" The words were squished together, but Aviva knew how often he did that, so she understood him. "Yes!" He pulled out a ring from his pocket, and slid it on her ring finger. The baby crawled up to them, and Chris picked him up. "Hi son!" The baby laughed, and he rocked him. Chris again got lost in his own world, looking at the baby, and gently rocking him. "Chris, I gotta get back to work." She whispered softly in his ear, and kissed him. "Ok, bye." She left, and Chris smiled at the tiny 6 month old. Lost. Chris got spasms sometimes, when he would go completely blank, and he got one. His mind went blank for a minute, then his memory came back. "I forgot to take my medicine!" He shrugged it off, and picked up the crawling baby. "I love you son." "Dadda! Dadda!" "H-He said his first word!" "Momma!" "Oh, I love you son!" "I wove you Dadda!" A tear ran down his cheek, and he cried of joy. "He said his first words! I can't believe it!" That afternoon, when he returned to the H.Q, he went over to Aviva with Joey in his arms, blabbering words. "Aviva! He said his first words!" "What?" "He said Dadda! And when I told him that I loved him, he said I love you Dadda!" "Really? He's a little young to say words." Aviva knew how active Chris got if he didn't take his pills, even if she reminded him about a hundred times a day. "Tomaste tu pastilla oy?" "No. But still, listen to me!" "Fine. I'm listening." "I wove you momma! I wove you dadda!" Aviva stood with her mouth open. Her mouth was moving, but no sound came out. "What did I tell ya'?" "I'm amazed of how rapidly our son is growing. Just last week he learned to sit up by himself. Now talking? By the way, here's your pill." "Ugh." "Thought you would get away with it? No lo creo." "No." "Didn't I remind you a million times in the morning?" "Um, I forgot. But I promise it won't happen again." "I hope so."  
The next week, Aviva was trying to work on the computer, when Chris walked up next to her. "Hey Aviva?" "Yea?" "Can I take Joey out with me and Martin later?" "To an adventure? Not a chance mister." "I took my medicine, I did." "But still Chris, he's a 6 month old." "Actually, it's not really an adventure, just some quality bro time." "But your son isn't your brother." "Yea, but Martin said to bring him." "Why?" "He's good with kids, please? Please please please?" He began to look at her with a don't make me beg face, so Aviva gave up. "Ok Chris. I just hope you drank your medicine today." "I did Aviva. I promise." "Oh alright, go ahead." "Yay!" Chris laughed and picked up the baby. "Got to go, bye!" He ran out the door, and Aviva sighed. "Those bros and their adventures." She resumed back to work, laughing.  
"So bro, we should sit here." "Ok." Chris sat down, and so did Martin. "Dadda!" "What son?" "Dadda let go!" "Uh, did he just speak?" "He learned last week. So you want me to let you go?" "Dadda take me walk!" "Well, ok." He stood up, and grabbed the baby by his hands. The baby began to take little steps, putting one foot after another, smiling. "Dadda! Mawtin!" "Oh god, did he just call me Mawtin? That's adorable." "Dadda let go!" "Ok." He let go, and the baby forced a couple of steps forward, and in about a minute, he got the hang of it, and Martin smiled, shrugging. "H-He walked!" "Of course he did! Can't you see? Your son is special?" "Of course he's special! He's my son!" "Ha ha Chris. Hope you-" "I did Martin." "Ok." When they got back home, Chris saw that Aviva was taking a quick nap on her desk. "Go to mommy." The baby began to walk towards Aviva, smiling. He took a little of steps, when he fell down, but he got up and continued walking to Aviva. When he got there, he laughed. "Mommy!" "Huh? What?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes, and turned to see her little son walking towards Chris. "So, am I crazy if I told you the baby walked?" "No." "Why?" "Because either we're both crazy, or I saw him walk." "You're crazy, I'm normal."


End file.
